


Caboose's Grimmons Story

by FruitfulMind



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: I need to write more Blue team, M/M, crack fic all the way, really bad grammar like REALLY bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: Its story time with Caboose! Listen in as he tells the Blues his special story containing love, friends, and oreos!





	

**Grimmons was once really in love, but Sarge was really really mean and didn't like Grimmons.**

 

“Uh... Caboose, they're Grif and Simmons. Their full name isn't Grimmons.”

 

“Shhh.... Don't interrupt.”

 

“Uh... okay?” Tucker asked, questioningly looking at Church. Church shrugged back.

 

“I'unno; I gave up long ago.”

 

**And the man was really really mean, and he didn't like grimmons that much. But that was okay!! because they really liked each other, they'd even share their oreos together.**

 

“Have you ever even see him share his food with another?” But there was no answer from the others, they were too engrossed in the story; Doc had even made popcorn!

 

**This made the red man very very mad. Grimmons never shared his oreos with him, so he was very lonely. No one wanted to be his friend – but that was okay! Because I was his friend. And the red man was very happy, because he had a bestest friend! And Grimmons lived happily ever after!**

 

“That never happened!” Grif shouted, hearing the story told by the Blue man.

 

“Yeah! Sarge might hate Grif, but he loves me!” The orange marine turned to the other.

 

“What the – I was talking about sharing my oreos. We all know Sarge hates me.” Grif said, shaking his head.

 

The rest of the Blues did their best to ignore the two lovebirds. Instead, Doc asked Caboose, “Are... are you two really friends?” A particular nagging voice in his head chastised him for the assumption. Nevertheless, Doc was both amazed and confused at their supposed friendship.

 

“Of course!” Even if Sarge hated all Blues, there was no denying that in his heart, he may have had a soft spot for the Blue man. If you asked Sarge however, he would vehemently disagree.


End file.
